No Difference
by Callavianna
Summary: "I thing I like boy"-Kai " It's Okey Kai, i like boy too. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Tidak perlu menagis..."-Kris Kai tau Kris bohong padanya. Kris Akan selalu menyayanginya seburuk apapun dia. Dia merasa begitu beruntung memiliki Kris di sisinya. KRISKAI


" **NO DEFFERENCE"**

Main cast: Kai EXO, Kris (brothers)

Story by Callavianna

Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah hidup seseorang yang saya kagumi dan dibumbui sedikit drama untuk kepentingan cerita. Pemilihan karakter hanya berdasarkan apa yang saya sukai saat ini. Tidak ada maksud menyinggung karakter itu sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kepuasan imajinasi saya dan mungkin imajinasi pembaca.

WARN: CERITA MENGANDUNG TEMA YAOI DAN TYPO!

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Sudah lama Kai memikirkan pengakuan yang mungkin akan mengubah seluruh hidunya. Usianya baru 13 tahun dan egonya tidak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Dia sadar dia berbeda dari Chanyeol sahabatnya, juga dari kakanya Kris, walau terkadang dia bingung apakah Kris sama sepertinya atau tidak. Saudara laki laki yang berjarak 5 tahun darinya itu, kadang terlihat normal tapi kadang juga tidak. Mungkin radarnya belum bisa bekerja dengan baik, dia terlalu muda untuk itu.

Kemarin malam Kai sudah mengungkapkan jati diri yang sebenarnya pada sepupunya Joy. Respon Joy bener-benar membesarkan hatinya yang mungkin terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tubuh tingginya."Apapun dan bagaimanapun dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu honey boy. Kau ingat kan aku keluarga terbaik yang pernah kau miliki?" ucapan gadis itu diiringi senyum yang paling manis yang pernah dilihat Kai selama 13 tahun hidupnya. Kai merasa begitu dicintai dan dihargai. Dan dengan berbekal untain semngat dari sepupu sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya itu dia memutuskan untuk mengaku pada Kris.

"Kris.." panggilan Kai terasa sangat pelahn. Sesaaat Kai berharap Kris tidak mendengar bisikannya dan tetep tenggelm dalam game yang sedang dimainnka melalui tv yng bertengger di dididing kamar the boys dari keluarga mereka. Pria jangkung itu diam. Menit berikutbya Kris berdiri tanpa menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang duduk di double bed yang menjadi tempat tidur mereka. Rasanya Kai ingin menagis karena usahanya mengumpulkan keberanian sepertinya belum cukup untuk benar-benar keluar dari penjara yang seolah mengurungnya selama ini. Kai menidurkan dirinya dan menggulung badannya dengan selimut bermotif bendera Amerika kesayangan Kris. Dia terisak berharap Kris benar-benar keluar kamar itu, seperti bayangannya, dia hanya ingin sendiri sekarang.

Suara tv tiba-tiba menghilang dan Kai tahu bahwa Kris pelakunya. Remot tvnya rusak, gerakan dan langka Kai Kris yang khas menjawab semuanya. Arah tv dekat dari pentu keluar, dan Kris pasti inginmeninggalkan Kai setelah mematikan tv. Sekarang pasti Kris bermain dengan teman2nya. Kris bukan kakak super hero seperti bayangannya waktu kecil. Bahkan sekarang terdengar bantingan pintu, Kai merasa bener2 sendiri. Harusnya Kai tidak banyak berharap fikirnya dalam hati.

"What's up lil bro?" suar berat Kris mengejutkan Kai dari isakan kecilnya.

"Kau ingin bicara? Kenapa bersembunyi di balik selimut? Apa kau membuat masalah? Atau ada yang menggangumu?" pertanyaan beruntuk Kris membuat Kai bimabang. Haruskah dia keluar dari selimut dan memperlihatkan wajah merahnya yang pasti sangat terlihat sangat jelek, ditambah ingus yang mulai keluar dari hidung minimalisnya. dia tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan, tp kaluau Kai tidak keluar mungkin Kris akan benar-benar marah padanya. Kai terus bergelut dengan pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari Kris sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyender pada headboard.

"C'mon bro! I know you have something to tell me" suara Kris yang sangat dekat membuat Kai terkejut dan reflek membuka selimutnya.

"You're crying?!" Kris agak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata bulat Kai bengkak dan begitu pula bibirnya yang akan selau digigit saat ia menahan tangis, serta jejak ingus di pipi gembilnya, yang pasti baru dihapus dengan lengannnya. Kebiasaan yang sangat imut dimata Kris dan itu alasan utama mengapa Kris dan Kristal betah menggangu Kai kecil dulu. He looks super cute.

"N-no, I'm not! Im not crying Kris." Jawaban terbata Kai megukir senyum pada wajah dingin Kris. Sudah lama Kris tidak melihat wajah menagis Kai, dulu mungkin Kris akan makin menggangunya tapi sekarang berbeda. Siswa SMP itu sudah tidak pernah menagis sejak kelas 3 SD. Kai selau ingin menjadi pria cool seperti Kris, yang adalah Role model hidupnya. Namun Kris selaku berharap anak itu akan bosan dan lelah meniru segala sikap Kris, terutama sikap dinging yang menjadi ciri khas Kris. Benar benar tidak cocok dengan wajah manis Kai.

"OMG lil bro, don't show me that face, I know you hate my kisses, right? Hahaha. So stop it before you regret it" senyum dan tawa Kris membuat keberanian Kai kembali. Kris tetap kakak superhero seperti saat dia kecil dulu. Senyumnya mengembang, Kai harus berbagi perasaannya pada Kris. Karna Kai tau his brother love him so much.

"Kris, berjanjilah kau tidak akan membenciku setelah ini, dan seandainya kau tidak bisa menerimanya anggap bahwa aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun"

Kris memicingkan matanya mendengar keseriusan di nada bicara adiknya.

"Ayolah brother, jangan menjadi misterius seperti itu, kau menakutiku." Kris merangkul Kai untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sempat menghampiri mereka selama beberapa detik.

Kai melepas pelukan paksa Kai, memegang bahu Kris yang tegap sambil memandang langsug ke dalam matanya.

"Just Promise me, please, aku mohon."

Selama hidup mereka yang tidak begitu lama ini Kris tidak pernah melihat Kai sesentimentil ini. Kecuali saat Red kucing kesayangan Kristal sakit 10 tahun lalu. Dengan bodohnya Kai menganggap itu kesalahannya karena Red sakit sehari setelah Kai memeberinya makan susu sisanya. Saat itu Kai mengajak Kris ketempat persembunyiaanya dan membuat pengakuan dosa sambil menagis dan memelintir baju piamanya. Kris terpaksa berjanji untuk menyimpan rahasianya karena takut Kristal mengamuk pada Kai kecil. Sampai sekarang Kai tidak tau kalau red sakit karena digigit seranggag beracun. Bukannya Kris ingin bohong pada adiknya tapi wajah menagis Kai sangat menghibur bagi Kris, jadi dia berperan sebagai kakak super hero yng akan menolongnya dari kakak jahat seperti Kristal. Gadis yng lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kai itu sangat hobi mencubit apaun yang terlihat menggemaskan baginya. Dan korban utamanya tentu saja pipi gembil Kai. Yah dalam bayangn Kai kecil Kris adalah superman dan Kristal adalah monster cubit.

Sadar dari lamunan masa lalu mereka yang menyenangkan, Kris kembali pada wajah sedih adiknya. Dia ingin menghujani Kai dengan berbagai pertanyaan sekarang. Tapi ditahannya. Kai hanya butuh didengarkan sekarang. Diambilnya tangan kanan Kai dan dikaitkan jari kelingking Kai yang lentik dan sedikit gelap dengan jarinya yang panjang. Kebiasaan ini bahkan masih mereka lakukan saat keduanya sudah buak anak-anak lagi.

"Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik!" senyuman Kris di setiap ucapannya entah kenapa menghilangakan kembali keberaniannya. Bagaimana bila Kris membencinya setelah ini, bagaimana bila Kai benar-benar mengalami mimpi buruk seperti kakak Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan seorang diri. Kai tidak ingin dikucilkn seperti Baekhyun. Kai takut karena Kris terlau berharga baginya. Dia akan mati bila Kris membencinya.

"You know I wait for you lil bro.

Kai tau Kris mungkin sudah lama menunggunya bicara. Kalau dia membatalkan pengakuannya sekarang Kris pasti akan marah. Tidak mungkin dia berakting baik-baik saja sekarang. Kris tidak akan mudah percaya sekarang.

"Kris,, I think..

Kai menetap Kris yng masih duduk di sebelahnya walau sekarang sudah tidak menyender lg. Kris sedang menunggunya bicara dan dia sedang serius. Kai meyakinkan diri untuk menyelesaikan ketegangan ini tanpa peduli hasilnya.

"I thing I like boy'

Suara itu sangat pelan. Bahakn Kai hampir tidak mendengar suaranya sendiri. Di berharap kakaknya juga tidak mendengar. Lama terdiam Kai memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip reaksi Kris. Siswa SMA itu terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget yang luar biasa. Kris sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan pembicaraan seperti ini. Dan ekspresi itu menghancurkan hati Kai yang masih sangat rapuh.

Kai menangis dalam dia. Sudah terbayang penolakan yang akan Kris berikan padanya. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya mereka tidur seranjang. Kris akan jijik padanya. Janji itu tidak akan berlaku bila adikmu seorang gay bukan? Kai menyadari itu. Dia ingin pergi. Mungkin dia kan mulai tidur di kamar kosong di loteng. Kai membalik badannya tiak sanggup melihat ekspresi Kris. Dia menurunkan kaki kirinya dari ranjang dan bersiap meninggalkan semua kecanggungan ini.

"Me too" pelukan erat Kris menghentikan gerakan lesu Kai. Mereka membeku, Kris masih ingin mememberikan pelukan pada punggung adiknya. Pria kecil itu begitu rapuh. Dan Kris sadar telah melukainya. Isakan yang tadi tidak terdengar mulai nyata di telinga Kris. Adik kecilnya harus tahu Kris menerimanya apa adanya. Dan tangisan itu sedikit membuatnya lega, adik kecilnya bisa terbuka padanya bahakn untuk hal sesensitif ini.

" It's Okey Kai, i like boy too. Tidak ada yng aneh dengan itu. Tidak perlu menagis. Aku suka paman Kyuhyun tetangga sebelah. Apa kau tidak tau" ucapan ceria Kris perlahan menenangkan Kai.

"B Be-benarkah?" Kai sedikit tidak yakin dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba Kris.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kris membalik tubuh kurus Kai dan memandang matanya seolah menunjukan bahwa dia tidak berbohong.

" Emmm Kris.. apa itu artnya kau juga gay sama sepertiku? Tanya Kai ragu sambil mencoba meredam isakannya.

"Tentu lil bro, kita saudara paling keren didunia, jika kau gay aku juga gay, begitupun sebliknya.

Mereka berpelukan setelahnya. Cukup lama sampai Kai mengeluh haus karena terlalu lama menagis. Kris menawarkan diri membuatkan juice semangka kesukaan Kai. Dan Kai mengangguk dngan semangat. Kris pun meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan Kai yang menatap pintu dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Sebenarnya Kai tau Kris bohong padanya. Kris terlalu straight untuk ukuran lelaki, mana mungkin dia gay. Walaupun Kai masih kecil, tapi dia telah merasa berbeda sejak tk. Dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Walapun sempat ragu tapi kini dia yakin Kris bukanlah gay. Dia hanya terlalu menyayangi Kai dan tidak ingin Kai merasa sendiri.

Hampir 2 jam Kris menceramahai Kai dengan larangan pacaran serta hububungn gay yang Kai yakin diperolehnya dari internet saat Kris pergi ke dapur. Perlahan senyum Kai kembali, dia merasa sangat dicintai sekarang. Wajah memerah kris saat menjelaskan hubungan sex sejenis sangat menghiburnya. Kris Akan selalu menyayanginya seburuk apapun dia. Dia merasa begitu beruntung memiliki Kris di sisinya. Suatu saat Kai berjanji akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih seperti kakaknya. Dan dia pasti akan bahagia.

~FIN~

 _Salam kenal semuanya~ akhirnya setelah sekian lama punya keberanian juga buat post cerita. Mohon dukungannya ya. Saya masih belajar hehe. Bahkan untuk post ceritapun musti di privat dulu... Saya terbuka untuk segala macam kritik dan saran looo, yahh itupun kalau ada yang baca wkwk.._


End file.
